moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
City-State of Overwatch
The City-State of Overwatch is the current power under domain of Clan Varyn and governed by Clan-Law and Warlord Naza Varyn Location Overwatch is located roughly 1627 meters above the lands of Nagrand, Outland. It is a former mountain range previously broken away from the main continent by Clan-based Depth Charges which shook the already unstable plataeu loose. The City-State, as declared by the Varyn Aldor Armistice overseen by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Dareth'el Etherius Dawnfire and Anchorite Seraphum of the Aldor, was officially given land-rites as the Warlord claimed a certain sub-region of Nagrand as the Clan's. It is a former Nagrandian mountain range of 9.6 square Kilometers in full diameter and consists of a former elemental resting site, two major rivers, three sub-regions housing the different Military and Civilian installations of the Clan and a major former expeditionary outpost and stronghold. It's theorized Overwatch is almost entirely inaccessible due to it's altitude and the climate of Outland being infamously unfriendly to Azerothian flying mounts. The Clan uses adapted Armoured Bloodwing bat mounts and sub-electrical transportation to leap up to the floating sub-continent. It's exact location is not representable by map as it drifts between the former Twilight Ridge and high over Oshu'gun plains, but, when visible and not artificially cloaked, the Overwatch is VERY clearly seen in the skies in almost every location in Nagrand. Layout Overwatch is a large span of land vibrant with pre-shattering life and hundreds of prime crop-worthy lands not yet entirely cultivated by the Clan's forces. Rigid and sheer mountains surround the entirety of Overwatch's regions with inlets from a central pathway break in the mountain ranges themselves. An old pathway almost in the central southern range contains a now useless pathway which allowed entry to the protected region prior to the sub-continent break-away. The sub-region is also overseen by four ornate towers throughout the lands on each major landzone. Elekk Tusk Spire, Conduit An'Kir, Conduit Bri'Nik and Conduit En'Kis. Each tower having its own squadron defense by specialist groups of the Razahk Van'Kir and Civil Protection along with the presence of one of the corresponding zone's Advisors. Points of Interest for Visitors 1. Blood Mausoleum The Blood Mausoleum is the burial tomb of the Clan's most prestigious on one level while the two levels below contain the Clan's most respected or outsiders never returned to their homes after working with the Clan in life. The Blood Mausoleum sits atop a gravitationally suspended sub-island six-hundred feet above Overwatch's 'Faucet' location only kept from drifting away from the sub-continent by immensely thick vines and roots which have overgrown from the small island and planted themselves in the soils of the Faucet's waters. Almost all major leaders of the Clan and former, now fallen, Clans are buried in the Blood Mausoleum as a sign of deep respect. Even those who betray the Bloodlines are still Blood once put down. 2. Elekk Tusk Spire Elekk Tusk Spire was one of the first major occupancies of the Clan after the Shattering occured in Outland. Deemed 'The Ivory Tower' by visitors of Overwatch and the Draenei the Spire is a walled in semi-fortress with no hugely dicernable features in its keeping region. Surrounded for nearly a mile in hard-packed dirt and almost pressed against the jagged mountains of Overwatch this sparkling fortress is the proving grounds of all major Clan members intending to be part of the elite Razahk Van'Kir Military or to have higher officer-esque positions in the society. The ornate structure also works as the fourth and most powerful of the Electro-Fel Conduits contained within Overwatch to stabilize the remotely controlled mechanics and environmental and Invisibility domes which protect the region if need be from environmental threats of others. The Elekk Tusk Spire is the most civilized, in appearence, structure in the Clan's overall domain. Consisting of three floors the tower is home to the first floor's Proving Grounds and Training Facilities where those of the ranking class and call prove their worth. The second floor contains the treasury and superior arsenal of the Clan under severe lock-and-key with armed guards trained specifically to defend that sector of the tower. The third floor is the primary conduit and control panel-one to the Ethereal Visual-Displacement Field, ballistic and kinetic defense domes and the environmental regulation field similar to those in Netherstorm. The 'Ivory Tower' is one of the most important locations within the City-State. What better a place to train the mightiest military in all of Outland? 3. The 'Faucet' The domain of the water elemental Pour'Tas Ranzi, better referred to as 'The Faucet' of Overwatch, houses a powerful water elemental who has persisted through the region as an entity of power even after the shattering and seperation of the sub-continent from the mainland. Upon the utilization of depth charges and the break-away of Overwatch from Nagrand itself Pour'Tas Ranzi was intercepted by the Clan who began occupying he new region and fortifying for survival as the lands were swarmed by the Legion below. The elemental was at first told to leave, due to the Clan's distrust of it's kind, but things do not work that way. The Clan was an invading force, of sorts, like the present Legion ripping the world asunder. Pour'Tas Ranzi made a deal to better both sides. It would provide recycled condensation and pure water for the Clan's settlements if they, in turn, left it be and never built on it's domain/sanctuary in the center of the large lake. 4. Kirin'Var Outpost The least interesting of the sights to see in Overwatch, the former outpost of the Kirin'Var settlement pre-shattering housed roughly six magi intending to study the region of Nagrand. Unfortunately upon the occurence of the shattering and the splitting of continents as the ocean Zanger spilled into the Nether the Magi were entirely unable to port themselves, accurately, back to Kirin'Var. While four vanished into thin air never to be seen again whilst attempting a portal leap back, one brave soul made out for Shattrath City and the other was taken by the Legion who were able to get into the sub-region's valley prior to the Clan's artificial break-away. As a sign of respect to former allies the Clan leave the outpost in ruins our of supersticion to avoid upsetting the lost or damned souls of the six Magi. Visitors are advised not to approach the tombstone-like statue uncleverly surrounded by old documents and thousands of scrolls and books pushed against it by Clan excavators avoiding magical disruptions from the device. 5. Conduit Prototype This location is shown moreso as a failure of the Clan's now modern technology in the form of Electro-Fel Conduit powerlines. The initial test of the conduit towers was performed at the due west central location just south of 'The Faucet' on the edge of the jagged cliffs. The 'Prototype' was nearly a full success until the conversion method collapsed in on itself and the Magi-Technicans and nearly the Warlord herself were swallowed into the implosion. Though the area around the Prototype Conduit Tower is secure and open to visitation to tourism the tower -itself- is locked tight to non-technicians and even msot of the Clan members themselves with a constant patrol of six Razahk Van'Kir units. It's theorized that the souls of damned Draenei and Mag'har Orcs roam the depths and edges of the spire being inadvertantly attracted to the awe inspiring electro-Fel anomoly contained in the heart of the spire's cellars. 6. Clan Watchtower The region of Overwatch is not particularly dangerous now with the pure occupation of the Clan within it. However the threat of bandit intervention or possible rogue-Vindicators wanting revenge for the previous Clan/Aldor War is always a possibility. The standard Clan Watchtower is equipped with a three-hundred and sixty degree 60-foot high surveillence platform atop a troop bunk which enables rest for the Civil-Protectors off-duty from patrols. Taken, in design, from the former expeditionary watchtowers, the Clan utilized the build and replicated them accordingly. Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Cities